The traditional valve core with single handle does not own the function of constant temperature, and the single handle generally is taken as flow control or flow switch. Under the condition of variable temperature and pressure of supply water, the outlet water may be sometimes hot and sometimes cold, which will bring inconvenience to people.
With the advancement of science and technology and the improvement of living standard, the function of constant temperature will be gradually used in the traditional valve core. The valve cores with the function of constant temperature have been widely used in each kind of water supply system for bath in household and hotel, etc. The users can adjust the temperature of outlet water according to actual demands by themselves, and after presetting temperature, the mixed outlet water temperature will be constant; consequently, the problem of sometimes hot and sometimes cold water caused by change of inlet water pressure and unstable temperature by a common valve core can be solved, and the valve core is safe and prevent user's scald.
The utility model with authorized publication patent number of CN2665478 Y discloses a constant-temperature ceramic valve core with single handle, which contains a valve handle, a body of the valve core, a valve cover, a seal ring, a fixed ceramic chip, a movable ceramic chip, an adjuster and a temperature sensor; wherein, the body of the valve core is provided with a cold water inlet, a hot water inlet and a mixed water outlet chamber; the temperature sensor is arranged in the mixed water outlet chamber; the adjuster is connected with the top of the temperature sensor; the lower end of the temperature sensor is provided with a put-off spring. Turning the valve handle up and down to control the movable ceramic chip, so as to switch on and off or regulate the water; turning the valve handle left and right can regulate the proportion of cold and hot water; consequently, the temperature of the mixed outlet water can always be kept at the presetting water temperature. The patent technology has more complicated internal structure and unstable quality; consequently, the inner water passage can be restricted on a certain extent, and small-size valve core is difficult to be made, as small volume valve core has the defect of deficient flow rate.
Besides, the users only use the function of flow switch and pay less attention to the adjustment of flow rate in the actual application.